Various vertically extending heat exchangers (e.g., scraped surface heat exchangers) have been provided and utilized for many years in dairy processing plants and the like. Such heat exchangers, while possessed of many virtues, are nevertheless beset with one or more of the following serious shortcomings: (a) tall ladders, high scaffolding, or other external superstructure is needed in order to facilitate the required connecting, disconnecting, or loosening of various elevated, sometimes inaccessible, structural components to permit inspection and/or replacement, or cleaning of certain seals associated with the dasher; (b) proper alignment of the dasher within the chamber is a frustrating, time-consuming operation requiring the talents of highly skilled personnel; (c) various seals are subjected to an inordinate amount of wear requiring frequent replacement; (d) the exchanger was not capable of accommodating a wide variety of products; and (e) the exchanger was not suitable for use in aseptic processing systems.